my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diyez Vystrel
"I've taken down cartels, silenced the Mafia, gunned down opposing Yakuza groups, and the game has gone international. Do you think I am just a pretty face, or a force to be reckoned?" The eldest of 4 siblings, Diyez Vystrel (Dee-yez Vye-strl, диез выстрел) is a part-time hitman and a full-time Xifas Member with a .50 BMG Accuracy International AS-50 nicknamed Nightwatch and a strong partnership with Shizuka Kesudenshi, otherwise known as Mute. Combining this and her excellence in the art of silent warfare, and you have yourself a deadly assassin loli. Known by her codename Bekas, Diyez is one of the more effective members of Xifas, so effective that despite racking up numerous assassinations and kills her name is not known. Her reputation is only known in rumors, and she takes great pride in it, the only issue she has with it being the stinking name being pronounce dwrong; Come on, people! Appearance Diyez is a petite woman, noted for being quite attractive, with fair skin and long, luscious white hair tied in a pony tail. She is usually armed with a rifle as long as she is tall. Her shoulders are well built, as a result of having to hold down the extreme recoil of Nightwatch, and she has a slight hunch, since she often fires prone or crouching. There is a scar on her left abdomen, and her petite frame is further extenuated by her small bust, that of which she is not embarrassed about. Her outfit consists of a leather jacket with a woolen hood rim and 2 small straps that she can pull on to constrict the jacket, reducing insulation during hotter climates. Underneath the jacket is a breathable gray t-shirt that is so comfortable that if you stuffed it with cotton you'd fall asleep almost instantly. While the picture does not show it, Diyez has headgear that consists of a Russian "Chechenka" hat, a "Kosynka" wrap over her face, and active hearing protection similar to an MSA Sordins, On her back is a holster for her massive gun, and underneath the jacket are 2 belt holsters, one with a Desert Eagle chambered for .50 AE, while the other is a SIG-Sauer P226R with a slightly extended barrel, armed with AP rounds. The legs are protected by "Pants", which are a combination of Kevlar, armor created by Leadfoot's Plates quirk, yoga pants and some black duct tape. Personality For her size, Diyez is surprisingly more mature than one might think. Aside from showing godly trigger discipline when not firing her AS-50, she has an almost parental aura around here, if you can get over the fact she's a loli. She's not crazy about using her quirk, and only uses it in the most extreme situations Diyez is an imposing operator. Her pragmatic appearance inspires order and a noticeable lack of fun - it's easy to see why her demeanor as a professional assassin helps her train younger Xifas Members how to use guns properly, perform a field strip, and how to properly tell if a grenade is live. In fact, she's often considered the gender bended version of Mute, except with a sniper rifle. She is also extremely observant and when your a sniper, paying attention can save your neck, especially when working in a hostile zone. A rather rare side of Diyez is her anger, as she is normally very calm, collected, and overall rather reticent, but make a move on Shizuka, or do so much as STEAL her favorite food, a Nutella Sandwich, and she will hold a grudge that will last to and beyond the end of time. If you piss her off a great deal, she will make sure you are on the floor, coughing red all over the place. She is also a bit more vulgar if she get's pissed off, so there's something you should watch out for. Quotes General * "Не тратьте ваши пули." ''- Translation: Don't waste your bullet. * ''"One Shot, One Kill, One Sandwich" * "Did your mother not love you?" * "All of your heads are 8 feet tall..." * "Nnngh..." * "I see you." * "私の友達ならこう言うわね: バカでかい穴が開くぞ" - Translation: As my friend would say, 'A really big fucking hole coming right up' * "I'm going to lie down... and take that head off it's shoulders" * "You can run. You can't hide, I'll always seek, and I always find." * "Thanks for staying still." * "It's always the little details people overlook. That gets them shot in the head with a really big sniper rifle." * "Mistakes were made. By you." Trivia * Her 'A really big fucking hole coming right up' quote is directly taken from Hibana. Her friend, in this case, is Shizuka, who also says the same thing while sniping. ** In fact, Some of her lines are taken from or inspired by the following: Hibana, Echo, Glaz and Caveira from Rainbow Six, and the Sniper from Team Fortress 2 Category:Xifas Category:Females Category:Gun Wielder Category:Sniper Category:Marksmen